


Merciful

by writingissues



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Forgiveness, Seven Heavenly Virtues, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, learning to forgive, merciful
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-26
Updated: 2016-04-26
Packaged: 2018-06-04 15:40:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6664504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingissues/pseuds/writingissues
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Forgiving someone is never always about those that wronged you, sometimes the merciful act to forgive was to set yourself free.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Merciful

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr Ask box fic for Seven Heavingly Virtues: Merciful for Levy Mcgarden. 
> 
> Gajevy implied but mostly about Levy learning to forgive Gajeel for what happened. 
> 
> mer·ci·fulˈmərsəfəl/
> 
> adjective
> 
> showing or exercising mercy.

Forgiveness was something Levy was taught from a young age to give, that everyone no matter what they did or what happened deserved to be forgiven. And really it was something she believed in, something her Guild believed in along with giving those a second chance.

She never thought once that there was a limit to such a concept.

That was until he joined the guild.

Fear was such a frozen thing, how her body stiffened and her eyes widen when he walked into the guild with the Master. Levy didn’t hear a word that was said only how her brown eyes were trained right onto him, drinking his figure and movements in as if to be sure it was who exactly who she thought it was.

Forgiveness was then she realized a complicated emotion. A complicated subject when it came down to you and the person who really in your heart felt didn’t deserve it; at least not then.

It takes work to earn it and it takes work to give it. Even after the event with Laxus and how he protected her, multiple times, and the strange looks he gave her when she worked on the runes. It was hard to believe it was the same man that once…she shook her head her eyes trained on the book before her.

Gajeel never asked for her forgiveness, and really, Levy never offered it.

Asking or wanting forgiveness and living it, was something she realized, more nuance then saying “I am sorry” and “it’s okay I forgive you.” Because, more than anyone, she knew that words always fell flat if your intention and actions didn’t back them up. But also those intentions and actions also fell flat if those words were never said.

“You’re too good.” 

Levy’s eyes widen as she looked over to him as he sat across from her in the guild, it was a slow day and quiet which gave Levy the option to catch up on her reading, after the repairing of the guild and everyone settled after the festival. “Excuse me?” she breathed a smile on her lips as her eyebrow raised. “Is something wrong Gajeel?” her heart still hammered talking to him, he was hard to read.

He looked over his shoulder at her then, his red eyes connecting with hers. “You’re too good.” He repeated, “Why?”

It took a moment for her to realize what he meant.

Mercy or forgiveness however or whatever word you wanted to use to describe that action or feeling in healing yourself and the one that hurt you, to be able to move on with no regrets. At least that was how it was for her because in those days in those weeks wrestling with the concept. Seeing how hard he was trying to fit in, to make up, in his own ways showed levy that forgiveness, mercy, or whatever was more complicated than she ever thought it was.

Levy closed her book, her hands rubbing the leather cover as she stared at it, then looking up a smile on her face and her brown eyes connecting with his, watching as he waited for whatever her judgement was. Pity or maybe…?

“Everyone, I believe, deserves a second chance.” Her smile grew smaller, her lips together, softer. “And I believe that you have given me a reason to start giving you that chance.” His face fell into shock, his eyes wide and his iron budded eyebrows rising as he didn’t expect that at all.

Maybe that’s why Levy finally offered herself and him that act of mercy.

Who would she be if she refused to give someone that hand?

She didn’t want to be afraid anymore and she didn’t want him to shut himself off from the others anymore.

Being merciful, or forgiving whatever the word you wanted to use for such an action. Wasn’t something you said one time, wasn’t something that was used by your body to convey. But deliberate actions and words, she would do it every day and show him and have him work for that forgiveness and to be called, maybe someday, her friend.

Was this the right way, she wasn’t sure as he gave her a smirk as he turned back around, but stayed sitting there never moving as she opened her book again to read. But be it right or wrong, she felt for the first time since the day he walked into the guild and the day he got that tattoo on his shoulder, that it would be okay.

To be merciful was to release someone that she knew, but it felt the merciful act of giving him that second chance was as much for her than it was for him. Released from the fear and to be able to move on and really see the man in front of her, and to show him who she really was.

That in the end was the merciful act


End file.
